


5 Times Jean Grey Told Laura Kinney She Loved Her, and One Time Laura Kinney said it Back

by eggosandxmen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), All New X-Men (Comics), X-23 (Comic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Hidden Figures the movie is mentioned, SHIELD is in it for like 3 seconds oops, The Author Regrets Everything, i dont know, i love my kids why do i do this to them, jaura needs more love, might add more if you want??, the babes are cute and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Jean and Laura love each other. But Laura has a hard time saying it. Most of the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a lil' drabble I did. Hope you like it!

5 times Jean Grey told Laura Kinney she loved her, and 1 she said it back.

1\. Bobby

“Wait, wait, Jean, slow down, I’m confused. That kid’s the clone of Wolverine?” Bobby asks, pointing at the girl on the cot.

“Yeah.” she sighs.

The two of them were on guard duty, to make sure X-23 (Jean still hadn’t figured out her name) didn’t try to kill someone.

“They made Wolverine into a teenage girl?”

“Look, Bobby, ask her, I don’t know.”

“You’re a physic!”

“So?”

“Read her mind!”

“Have you ever been in Wolverine’s head?”

“No.”

“Well, I have, and I’m not risking the chance of living through that again with his kid.”

Bobby sighs. “Hey! Wolverine clone!” 

The girl looks up, annoyed. “Can you not call me that?” 

“What’s your name, then?”

“I am not telling you. But X-23 is better than ‘Wolverine Clone.’”

“Fine. Hey! X-23!”

“Yes?”

“You’re Wolverine’s clone? How did that work?”

“What?”

“You’re a girl! He’s not!”

She sighs loudly. “The Y chromosome on the piece of DNA I was made from was damaged, they duplicated the X chromosome, here I am.”

“Oh.” Bobby says. “So, what,do you have like legitimate parents or?”

“Do I have to explain myself to you? You are the one keeping me here against my will. If this is even real.”

“It’s a way to pass the time.” Bobby shrugs, sitting down.

23 shakes her head. “Yes, you ice-boy, I have Logan as my dad and I had a surrogate mother. Now drop it or I will shove my claws through your head.”

Jean laughs. “I love you already.”

X-23 flushes red and doesn’t respond.

2\. Survival 

Jean didn’t know much about Laura’s past. Only that she never talks about and she hates being called X-23 by people who knew her. She wasn’t going to pry, even Jean “Nosy psychic” Grey wouldn’t go that low. 

The little things, though, showed how much it affected her. She never slept on the bed by herself, for one thing, it was either with one of her sisters, with Jean, or on the floor. And, of course, the constant fidgeting on her wrists, as if looking for a shackle.

There were scary things, too. The most recent of these was when Scott and his older counterpart were fighting over something. The tension was huge in the room and it looked like it might get physical, and Laura knew it. So she placed herself between Jean and the two of them. In more danger. And sure enough,when Old-Scott shot off a blast to the floor, meaning it as a warning, it ricochet to where Jean had been a few minutes ago and where Laura was now.

It cut off her arm.

Scott and Old Scott went out rather quickly and Laura reattached her arm. 

“Oh, God, Laura, are you okay? Your arm…”

“Better mine than yours, Jean.”

Jean sighs. “I love you.”

Laura blushes and looks at her hands.

3\. Date

They go out to a movie, the first date. Hidden Figures. Jean liked it. It was a movie set in the past, and it reminded her of home. She and Laura share a popcorn and threw some at the group of boys making racist comments in the front section. And it’s fun, the first real fun the two of them have had in forever. 

They go out for milkshakes, after, and just sit in the diner while arguing good-naturedly about the better flavor of milkshake (“It’s obviously chocolate, what are you saying?” “Strawberry!”)

As they walked back to their car, holding hands, Jean stutters out “I love you.” Laura squeezes her hand and smiles.

4\. Phoenix

Jean fights, Or, at least, she tries. Phoenix wins. And the girl that there was is gone. There is only fire, now, and rage. 

Phoenix realizes there are people staring at her vessel’s body in shock, and then anger. But none so much as the clone, the black-haired woman wearing blue and gold. “JEAN!” She screams.

“Jean Grey is gone.” Phoenix says. Why must no one know this?

“GET OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND’S BODY, YOU COSMIC TRASH!” The girl shouts.

This is what makes Phoenix snap. “I was going to spare you.” She laughs, grabs the girl and pulls her up by the hair, and begins to choke her.

The girl only screams louder. “GET OUT! GET OUT NOW! GET OUT OF JEAN!” she yells, and Phoenix feels an annoying noise in the back of her mind. It’s Grey. FIghting back.

A flicker of recognition wells up in Phoenix-Jean’s face. The girl- Laura- sees. “JEAN! GOD DAMMIT, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE. BEAT THAT EVIL-” she starts, but Phoenix wins it over and starts choking her again. But now Jean is fighting, really fighting, and she takes over the body for a few seconds. “Laura!”  
“Jean! Thank god-” 

“Laura, knock me out!” 

“What?” 

“Please!” She begs, and Laura figures out her plan,then slams her fist over Jean-Phoenix's head.

Jean wake up 20 minutes later, exhausted, but Pheonix-free, and collapses into Laura’s arms. “I love you.”

Laura nods and holds her tighter.

5\. Sixties

“What was it like?” Laura ask.

“Huh?”

“The sixties. Where you grew up. I always thought it must have been an interesting time.”

“Oh. It’s a long story.”

“Well, there doesn’t seem to be a world-endangering thing going on right now, so I’ve got time.”

So Jean tells her about her parents, and her sister, and Annie Richardson. She tells her about the Beatles which her sister begged her parents to see. She talks about milkshakes in an honest to god diner with Scott, the talks she had about ‘Nam with Hank, the pranks she pulled with Bobby, the dances she went to with Warren. She talks of the Professor, of the worries she had of living with four boys when she first went to Xavier’s, her realization of her total gayness, her realization of the queerness of her best friends, how kids used to run around the streets in broad daylight, of the women suffragists she always looked up too. She just talks, about home, and Laura listens. And it was good.

“Hey, I mean, girls were cute back then, but I think they might be just a bit cuter now.” Jean says, chuckling. 

“Really?” Laura smiles.

“Mhm. Hey, Laura?”

“Yeah?”  
“I love you.”

“I know.” She laughs.

“Well, you’re a regular Han Solo, you absolute nerd.”

“Only if you’ll be Princess Leia.” She smirks.

“C’mere, flyboy.”

 

+1. SHIELD

She gets the news early morning. Laura, Laura’s been arrested, the government found a loophole. She’s their property, now. So Jean runs. 

“LAURA!” 

“Jean! What are you doing here? It’s not safe!”

“I don’t care! If SHIELD tries to touch you I’ll make them into vegetables, I swear to God-”

“Ms. Grey, step away from the criminal.” A voice sounds from the back. Coulson.

“No! No, you don’t get to touch her, never again!”

“Jean-”

“I can’t let them, Laura! I can’t!”

“I’m going to be fine, okay? You’ll see me again, I promise.” Laura says, cupping Jean’s face in her hands. “And, wow, this is going to sound cheesy, but I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Never forget that.” She says, pressing a kiss to Jean’s lips.

“I love you too.” She says, biting back tears.

“Right, X-23, time to go.” A soldier says. Laura turns, clutches Jean’s hand one last time, and Jean is held back as she watches as Laura is dragged into the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Do you guys want me to add more, maybe make this a little series??


End file.
